Pirates Ahoy!
by 2tall2betrue
Summary: Sasuke, deadly, evil, sadistic, and most scared of pirate in the world gets captured by the blossoms? Sasuke captured on propose just to get to Sakura because her father sold her to him but Sasuke wants to approach her in a more interesting way...
1. Chapter 1

Pirates Ahoy!

"Captain, captain, we just captured an actual pirate!" Yelled Ino, while bursting through the door. Sakura's green eyes bulged out.

"NO! Get rid of it, right know!" Sakura yelled with terror. She ran out of the door, into the prison cell. She came up to the cell only to see the silhouette of a man sitting on one of the beds that the cell provided. Sakura tried to open the cell cage but it just wouldn't budge. She was furies, even though she was the captain of this ship, she had no authority of it. Nobody would listen to her because everybody would say she was too nice for this, but she was even more furious because she was not allowed to have the keys to the cells. They knew she would just use them to help the prisoners escape, no matter what crime they have committed. She had the heart of an Angel.

"Aye you, can you hear me?" She asked hurriedly. The dark man just made a 'hn' sound and Sakura took it as an answer.

"I will come back later today when everybody is sleeping, so don't worry and you will be free soon". As that was said, Sakura turned around and left the prison cell.

(Sasuke P.O.V)

'Heh, these fools actually think they caught me? I can't wait 'til my crew mates come and get me out of this dump… With my little present of course.

While I was thinking of how to play with my little present, those stupid bitches locked me up in some cell and left me. After a while though, my little present ran in. She came up to the cell and started to talk to me, but all that I heard was, "I will come back later today when everybody is sleeping." Then she left, not even noticing the huge smirk on my face. I just couldn't help it; she was just begging me to take her with me. She is such a beauty and her voice is just like or even better than an angel. I can't wait when we will be alone then I can officially have her.

The rest of the day I basically did nothing but sit there and think off all the fun that I will have in a couple of days.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

It was about three o'clock in the morning, hopefully everybody was sleeping. I got out of my bed, put on my robe, and tiptoed carefully to my door. I cautiously opened it. Sighing in relief, I continued to walk down the hallways 'til I past the kitchen, there I saw an old door.

I came up to it slowly, still cautious of people finding me. I slowly open the door, walked inside and turned on the lights. There I saw the prisoner yet again. I thought surely he would be sleeping right about this time but instead he was starring right at me. He probably was too scared.

I started to walk more to the cell were I could see him clearly. Since it was dark it was hard to identify him but by his looks it looked like he was a handsome man. With sharp features that seemed to be nicely carved by Kami himself.

While I was absorbing his body, I was sure that I just saw a flash of red near his eyes. Well it might have been my imagination.

I looked back at him and he was staring right back at me and it looked like his eyes were showing lust, I'm sure I'm just imagining stuff again. Why would my prisoner be lusting after me? I am after all the person he should be afraid of. I'm the captain!

After I finally stopped looking at him I spoke up. "Ok listen here, you may be scared of me right now, but don't be. I'm here to help you, I have a ship out back ready for you, now I just have to open this lock and untie you, then you will be free to go".

I said that all with a smile but the prisoner just looked at me with amused eyes and started to chuckle a little. I didn't get what was so funny but I let it go, opening the cell door finding him untied and still smiling. Well that's weird.

'Ok, maybe he has problem with his head or something but I'm still letting him go.'

"Um, ok well lets go" I said trying to make him follow me. For a second there I thought he was about to leave the cell but he came up to me took the key and hid it in his pocket and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. Now I'm pretty sure he has a mental problem he just locked us up in a cell, TOGETHER. I wanted to pull my hair out in frustration.

He started to approach me and I just backed away since that was my only option left. He smirked a little and just kept doing what he was doing until I was pressed against the wall.

I guess he replied to my answer because he said something along the lines of; "getting my present", but I'm not sure because I wasn't concentrating on what he was doing, I was more concentrating on how the hell I was going to get out of here, without this psycho doing anything to me.

I started to move my head around looking for anyway to escape and I guess he saw this, so he grabbed my chin and made me look him straight in the eyes.

"Now look here love, I'm here for a reason and it's to get my little present, but if you don't stop struggling and trying to escape me then my little present won't be so pure before she even gets to leave the ship. Got it?" He said with a more of a demanding voice then a question.

I was freaking out right about now, what did he mean by present? Why would I be leaving the ship? I'm too confused. My head started spinning and I just couldn't take it.

I looked up at him again and saw amusement in his eyes. I got mad, then frustrated, then just pissed off. Why the hell is he looking at me like I'm some little girl?

"What the fuck do you mean that I'm going to be in your ship? What are you talking about? What I'm seeing right now is that you are my prisoner and I'm in charge of you."

When I was done with my little speech I looked into his eyes yet again and saw nothing more than anger and a hint of lust? His eyes were beautiful indeed but there was something behind them… Something that either drew me in or scared me…

He made his hold on me even more painful and replied to me by saying; "We'll see how you will talk to me after I'm done with you."

He started to lean his face more and more into mine and about a second past, of us just staring into each other's eyes. But without noticing he crashed his hard, soft, perfect lips against mine. I couldn't control my body; I started to respond to his touch. He started to nibble on my bottom lip and licking it very slowly, but so seductively.

I opened my mouth slightly and that gave him the opportunity he was waiting for. He showed his tongue against mine and started to move around tasting my mouth, every corner. It felt so good, but I didn't know what to do this was all too new for me.

I started to move my tongue a little against his and that just provoke him and he started to do this weird thing with my tongue. I don't know I think it was called tongue dancing?

I started to feel something against my chest area and it squeezed. I opened my eyes to see that he was still staring right back at me with those dark onyx eyes of his, looking at every expression I had. I guess my expression right now was surprised because, when I looked down I saw his hands under my shirt, moving around, massaging my stomach and breasts.

(Normal P.O.V)

Sakura started to struggle against him, trying to push him off her, but with no luck. He just pressed his lips harder against hers and started to take off her blows. Button by bottom and very slowly to add more tension and when he finally took it off and threw it on the floor. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. They pulled apart, she started to struggle and kick some more. Until she finally got a chance and pushed Sasuke off her.

She ran to the door hoping to get out of this crazy room but no luck. Two strong, muscular arms were wrapped tightly around her waist before she could take another step.

Sasuke whispered into her ear, seductively but in a very harsh tone. "Love, if you don't want me to get mad, then I suggest that you stop resisting me, now if you don't listen to my advice then I'm going to get mad and when I'm mad you might just get hurt and you don't want that, do you?" Sakura could make out that smirk on his handsome face, although his raven bangs hid some of his features and the darkness didn't help any.

He turned her around until they were facing each other. Face to face, Sasuke could clearly see the fear in her warm green eyes but he didn't care right now. He gave her one last passionate kiss and let her go. Soon, he thought, you will be mine.

He walked to the door and unlocked it opening it slowly, well because he just loved to see his loves face have different expressions. When it was fully open he looked at her straight into her eyes.

But Sakura ran out of the cell as fast as she could before he changed his mind. She didn't stop running until she was safely in her room.

Sakura was leaning on her door and thinking of what just happened. She thought almost with bitterness, what kind of captain is she if she couldn't stop him?

What could've happened if he hadn't changed his mind?

Yet again, she felt guilty for not being able to push him away at first.

If things had gotten further…

She sled down and cried herself to sleep.

(Normal P.O.V)

Sakura stirred up hearing the waves hitting the ship. She was still on the floor, holding herself tightly, biting on her bottom lip with fear as she remembered the previous day and what could have happened. She shook her head and stud up, went to her bathroom and examined herself. Her bright green eyes were puffy and her flushed cheeks were stained with rivers of tears, her usually well-combed pink hair was disheveled as if she had just wrestled a precarious grizzly bear.

She recalled Sasuke's touch, how hot it felt against her skin, and how it drew her towards him like a magnet. It was a feeling that she didn't want to feel but it was there nevertheless.

The pink-haired woman was trying really hard to forget about everything that happened, however, her attempts were futile, everything was so clear in her head like a roll of film. Like how he held her or how possessively he kissed her but it still felt like she was in heaven. For some reason she just wanted to run out of her room and into his awaiting arms and kiss him all over. It wasn't that easy though, she is the captain of her crew and that guy was just some cocky pervert that just wanted a one night stand. All that he told her was lies, she tried to tell herself that but she was just so confused. She wanted to believe it but that stronger part of her did not want too.

When she finally got dressed in her original captain uniform she left her room and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. When she got there what she saw did not surprise her, Ino was there sitting and chomping down on one of her 'special' foods. She sat in front of the blond and just started to stare at her in a weird way. A frown on her face and knitted eyebrows.

Ino couldn't take it anymore and shot her a glare.

"What?"

"Nothing, j-just looking at my, uh, b-beautiful best friend!" Sakura gave a fake smile.

"Ok Sakura I know something is up so you better spill." When the pinkette didn't answer, Ino slammed her fist on the table. "Now!" Sakura giggled nervously and sighed…

"I'm not sure how to tell you this and you better not tell anyone else, but I think I might have fallen in love with someone and before you ask me who, I'm still not ready to tell you but I promise I will tell you soon. Ok?" With that said Sakura smiled at Ino and left without giving the blonde a chance to reply. Ino was left flabbergasted, yet she accepted the smile.

She went into her room, laid down on her bed, and just started to think about everything.

A couple of hours later she started to hear banging noises and shouts. Ino ran into her room and started to push her out, as if there was a ghost after her.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked with a small shriek.

"Sakura, be quiet, we are under attack and we got to get you to safety!"

They finally got to a secret door that only Ino and Sakura knew about and hid in there. "But Ino shouldn't we be out there helping the crew?"

"NO, for some reason we are under attack by the pirate king, so now be quiet because I hear footsteps". They huddled even more together and more into the back trying to hide themselves as further away as possible.

The footsteps got louder which meant the intruder/intruders were getting closer and when they stopped right in front of the door, the two women held their breaths unconsciously. It was about a second later when they heard the door start to crick open and what Sakura saw gave her a big fright and a little bit of happiness.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here, aren't we under attack?" Sakura said will looking up at Sasuke's eyes. She was so innocent right now that he couldn't help to smirk.

He turned around and shouted something in another language to the others and all of the invading pirates started to laugh. When he looked at them again he saw the fear in their eyes and the look of regret. She finally got it, he wasn't some innocent person that they capture he was the King of pirates and he was here to take her with him even if he has to burn her ship and take her by force. He WILL do it. (He was already there anyways)

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked her up, she stumbled a little and fell on to his chest. She tried to straighten herself but he just kept her like that and started to walk away with her still clung to his chest. Ino was appalled; she quickly got up and ran after them. She got Sakura's other arm and tried to pull her out of Sasuke's reach but he was too damn strong for her. Before she knew it, some muscled up guy came and took her by the waist. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't disturb him, it's very rare that he is happy and if you think that I'm going to let you ruin his mood then think again, Blondie". Ino knew better and kept quiet even if she knew the big guy only wanted 'Sasuke' to stay happy so his rage won't affect his daily life.


	3. Chapter 3

They took the two girls into the upper deck, when they got there they almost puked at what they saw. It was all bloody and there were dead bodies everywhere, mutilated organs scattered on the ship and even lone limbs and what scared them even more was that the bodies were only of their crewmate's not even one of the other opponents. Now they weren't that famous or good at being pirates but they were still well trained and what they just saw was like a monster attacked them or even worse a group of gruesome monsters.

When Ino looked at Sakura she was hiding her head in that man's chest and was crying her eyes out. Ino almost did too but she was trying too hard not to. The monster that was holding Ino started to push her into the nest/ship were they came from and when he finally got her on their ship, she saw how Sakura fainted in the arms of the man who was holding her before.

(Couple of hours later)

"Where am I?" Sakura started to look around the room that she was in and noticed her surroundings clearly. It seemed that she was in some kind of room, on a bed, and right in front of the bed was a huge dresser of fine wood. Slowly she put her feet on the ground and went to the dresser to put on some descent clothes when it all hit her. The attack, her using self-defense, and getting knocked out, not being aware of what was happening.

"What happened after? Why am I in this room? How will I get out? Is my crew ok?"

All this thoughts started to go through her head and the worst part was that she didn't know what to do. When suddenly the door opened, in came Ino with tears streaming down her face, when she saw her she ran towards Sakura and hugged her so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe.

"Oh my God! Sakura you're alright, thank God, I was so worried about you, are you ok? Did those jerks hurt you anywhere?"

"Ino, Ino calm down can you please explain what happened?" Sakura asked, but before she could answer her, she heard an "Ahem" and turned to the door again to see a tall muscular guy, with an uninterested face, looking at them.

"If you ladies are done with your little reunion, captain Sasuke would like to see you in his room."

Sakura stood up with Ino following her but the men pushed her down on the bed again and said, "You stay here," with an evil amused look in his eyes.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I started to follow him past the door and the hallway to a mysterious lonely door. He knocked on it once before opening. He showed me in and closed the door. What a bastard!

I started to look around. I went and sat on his bed waiting for him to come out and explain what the heck is going on. A couple of minutes later he finally came out, with only a towel to cover his private parts!

I couldn't stop staring at him, his muscles ripped flawlessly and his stomach so toned. I was so jealous as the water droplets slid down his gorgeous body. When I finally looked up at his face, he was staring right back at me with a smirk.

"Like what you see?" He said with a cocky smirk and a wink. I just turned away. Suddenly, I saw him approach closer and closer to me until he was about an inch away from me. He started to lean towards me and I didn't know what to do. Then it happened once again, he positioned his lips against mine but this time it was soft and I never felt anything like this, it was just so amazing I started to give in to him and move my lips around with his.

He nibbled on my bottom lip and asked for entrance; once I didn't give it to him he got a little pissed so he bit my lip. A gasp came out of me and that let him invade my mouth with his tongue. The kiss went from gentle to needy and possessive. His tongue was exploring my whole mouth, rubbing and massaging my moist cavern and I was trying my best to kiss back as good but I never really kissed anyone before Sasuke came along.

He pushed me down and was on top of me now. His fingers brushing against my breast, and slowly taking off my top.

As soon as my breasts were free, he emidently started to play and squeeze them. He left my lips and took one of my nipples in his mouth. It felt so fantastic, his wet tongue circling and flicking my nipple until it was so hard that it hurt. I tried to lift his head away from my breasts but he just pinned my arms over my head and proceeded on what he was doing.

"Aa Sasuke p-please stop, its hurting me." I whimpered while looking at him with pleading eyes. He finally let go of my swollen nipple and looked at me with amused eyes.

"What, you don't like that, love?" A smirk, forming on his mouth. "Then let's make a deal." Sasuke lifted his body from me and started to take off the only thing that was preventing me from seeing his thingy he looked at me and said bluntly; "If you want to save your virginity for today then you have to get on your knees and suck my cock."

I gasped in terror. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you? Now you better do it before I do something that you will never forget."

"B-b-but why? Why do this to me? What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing, I just own you and I can do whatever I want with you, NOW DO THIS!"

I was so afraid that I started to cry; he took off his towel and out came his cock. I'm not sure but I think it's too big. I slowly got off the bed and went to him. I bent down but I wasn't really sure what to do so I just poked it and it twitched a little.

I couldn't take it anymore and started to sob even more, I looked at him pleadingly but all he did was look at me amused and got my hand and put it on his member. He started to move my hand up and down, slowly at first but then faster and faster. I heard him moan something but then he stopped moving my hands and...

"Bent down and start to suck it." He commanded, still panting a little though.

I really didn't want to do this but I really, really didn't want to lose my virginity to a monster like him. I slowly bent down and it was right there!

I opened my mouth slightly and licked it. I wasn't sure if I liked the taste but I was pretty sure he liked me doing it because he grabbed my head and forced his member in my mouth. I felt like barfing but it never came. I started to go up and down slowly but then he forced me to go faster and faster. But the nasty part is that he came in my mouth, I wanted to spit out everything but then he made me swallow it whole and if I didn't he said that he would have punished me. Some of his nasty cum was on my face and he made me lick that off too.

"Good job, love." He gently picked me up and put me on the bed again. "Now here is a little award for you too."

He peeled off my pants and then my panties. I was too tired to resist him.

He opened my legs and surprisingly I was wet. What kind of creep am I to be turned on by this? He bent down and started to lick my clit, up, down, side to side, his tongue forming circles and circles.

"Mm aha Sa-Sasuke .. ha mm please…" I wasn't sure what I'm begging for but I don't care, it feels so good. Then he started to move his tongue in and out of me and I just exploded, literally. Sticky wet fluids came out of me just like Sasuke's and he licked it all with delight. The aftermath, it felt so good but then I couldn't take it anymore and just lost consciousness at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys you miss me?**

***everybody throwing potatoes at me and yelling where the f*** have you been* **

**Ok I guess I deserve that ... Anyway I'm super duper sorry for leaving all you guys, not updating, and not telling you guys anything but I swear I'm back and I will be at least updating every 3-4 weeks it depends. The reason I wasn't updating is because I was super packed with stuff I had to do, but and I hope you noticed I improved my writing and changed the chapters so they will be better... did anyone notice?**

**So yea, anyways here is chapter 4 and I hope you like it :D**

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

I felt a burning sensation on my face but I just didn't want to open my eyes yet. A couple of minutes passed and it still didn't go away, so I had no choice but to open my eyes just in time to be blinded by the piercing sun rays.

KNOCK… KNOCK…

I turned around to see who was at the door, a maid come into the room, she seemed like she could faint any second now.

"H-hi, I wa-was sent h-here to tell you t-that breakfast is s-soon to b-be served and that Sasuke-sama would like you to change into this." Holding the garment up, she showed me a beautiful white kimono with pink cherry blossom designs neatly sewed over the beautiful fabric. I couldn't help but stare at it, the article was so beautiful and I just couldn't wear that, it screamed expensive to me. Before I could deny her, she quickly placed the kimono on the bed, ran out of the room slamming the door and her way out.

I guess I have to wear that, or I'll go down there with my tattered clothes thanks to Sasuke. Ahhh! I can't stand that jerk! How could he do that to me?

I slowly started to dress myself, not really wanting to go downstairs and see his face yet. But I was already finished before I was done with my thoughts. I opened the door and saw the same maid standing outside smiling at me. "I'm sorry for my previous actions; may I please escort you to the breakfast table?"

Wow, her personality had changed quickly in a blink of an eye, weird girl. Anyway, I started to follow her when we suddenly stopped in front of two big doors. She opened one of the doors and I went inside first. There I saw Sasuke, Ino, the buff guy, and a couple of people that looked like they never had a bath before and reeked of fish. I was about to go and sit next to Ino but Sasuke stood up and pulled me to him. In the end I was forced to sit on his lap.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Sakura, bravely, all of a sudden stood up and pushed Sasuke off the chair causing him fall backwards with a thump. He stood up with quick reflexes and pinned her to the wall closest to them. One of his pale hands clutched her neck, adding just enough pressure to bruise, and the other was supporting her hip.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He hissed out, fanning his warm breath against her cheeks.

"Why should I be sitting on your lap? And why should I even be here? Why am I here? I just want to get out of here, I hate you and I want to go home, away from you!"

"Really now?"

"YES!"

"You bitch, better shut up now, I own you. And do you really think you have a home to go back to? I destroyed your ship and your precious daddy won't take you back because he's the one that gave you to me."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You heard me, you belong to me, and your daddy sold you to me saying that if we produce children together at least there would be one useful thing of you."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and as soon as Sasuke loosened up his grip on her, she ran bolted for the door, but something stopped her. Sasuke was behind her holding her waist to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He turned her around and gave her a bruising kiss that left her lips swollen and red.

"Now go sit down and eat your breakfast, if you don't, then I will take you right here and right now, got it?" With that said, Sasuke let go of her and left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Sakura immidiately obeyed and sat down in a seat as she started to sob quietly. Ino was about to go to her but Shikamaru stopped her and whispered to her; saying not now, he took her hand and left Sakura to herself.

* * *

*********** In one of the rooms with Sakura and Ino*****************

"Ino, I don't know what to do anymore, I can't believe my father would stoop so low, I mean… I knew that he didn't see me as a worthy daughter to him, but to actually sell me to that monster and say those cruel words about me?"

"Shhh, calm down, ok to tell you the truth, I think that Sasuke might have been lying to you, I swear Sakura we have to run away from here before anything major happens to us."

"I know but how? I mean we're in a ship in the middle of the ocean and there's so many crewmates on here."

Before the girls could talk anymore, a knock resounded on the door, and in came the maid from the morning incident with Sakura. She bowed slightly and gave them an apologetic look, the girls at first didn't understand what she wanted from them but then they noticed two dark figures behind her.

"Tsk tsk angel, I thought you knew your position here after I had that little talk with you during breakfast, but I guess not since you and your blond friend have decided that you want to run away."

"This is so bothersome, don't you agree Sasuke?" He said while turning around to look at his leader.

"Yes, now what do you think we should do, Shikamaru my old friend?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

He slowly walked gracefully towards Ino. When he reached, her he lifted her chin to make her look at him straight at his eyes. They had a little staring battle for a while 'til Ino couldn't take it anymore and she spitted right into his face. His first reaction was to slap her and the next thing you know, she was on the floor holding her red cheek.

Sakura tried to go and help her friend, but Sasuke was yet again behind her, he held her waist tightly without the intention of letting her go.

"LET ME GO! DON'T YOU SEE HER IN PAIN?"

She kept on struggling to free herself from him and help Ino but he didn't even budge.

"Get up bitch I didn't even hit you that hard."

Ino just glared at him and stood up confidently, rubbing her sore cheek. Shikamaru came up to her and took her hand, walking away with her to their bedroom to discuss what he and Sasuke heard them say earlier.

Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke and shot him the most evil glare she could make; he just smirked at her and let her go.

"How could you let your bastard of a crewmate hit my best friend?" She yelled at him.

"Well he wouldn't have been so mad at her if you two weren't planning on escaping." His eyes for a second there turned red, but only for a second because when he saw the fear flash in her eyes, he started to pity her. Taken aback, his eyes went back to their normal onyx shade.

He wanted to reach out and touch her but she just slapped his hand away and started to sob. He was really confused at this point now.

"What's wrong with you, why are you crying?"

"I-I'm, not c-cryin-g-g."

She really didn't want him to see her cry like this, she was too vulnerable. However, she couldn't help it anymore, everything was just going so bad in her life. One minute she's the captain of a pirate ship, and the next, she is captured by the most feared of them all and was told that her father sold her to him.

"Don't worry love, you will adore it here." He patted her on the back a little and decided to leave her to be, before closing the door so she could be alone… He said the words that she really didn't want to here.

"Oh and before I forget, I will punish you later for thinking of escaping."

Sakura's eyes bulged out and her feet collapsed. She landed on her bed, weeping even more than before.

After a couple of more hours of her letting out her sorrier, she heard little tapping sounds on the window. First she thought it was just her imagination playing tricks on her but then she was so positive that she stood up and went to look at the cause of the sound.

As she glanced out the window, she saw a miniature boat out in the waters with her father outside!

She quickly opened the window and yelled out to him asking what he is doing here. He answered by saying that since her birth he was a horrible father and he was even worse for selling her to a monster, he came for forgiveness from her and to take her away before anything horrible happened to her.

Sakura was so overjoyed that she made squeeled a little.

"But father, how will we escape, should I just jump into your arms like I've done when I was a little girl?"

"No that would be just silly and we could drown, I have a rope and I will throw it to you. You then catch it and tie it to something that will hold it steady. Then you will climb safely to me and we can sail away as fast as possible from here."

"Ok I got it." She responded giddily.

Sakura's father threw the rope to her. And she did as she was told. When she was done, she quietly climbed down into the miniature boat and as soon as her feet touched the wood, she jumped into her father's embrace crying yet again that day.

"Shhhh its ok I'm right here, you don't have to worry about a single thing anymore."

The next thing Sakura knew, she was being pulled away from her dad, into muscular arms. A loud bang erupted and shattered her hopes, her father had blood flowing out the side of his head, he was looking directly at her with tears spilling from his eyes.

She started to struggle and yell; "Dad, dad, please Oh god dad don't leave me again."

Sasuke just held her tighter and started to go back up into his ship, never letting Sakura get any closer to her dead father.

"Let me go can't you see, it's my dad and he's not moving, PLEASE DAD ….. Please."

Sasuke looked at his crew mate that helped him out and gave him a nod signaling that he can go now and to close the door on the way.

He took her to the bed and laid her down, he then locked the window so she wouldn't try to escape again.

Sakura looked up from the bed sheets and started to yell at Sasuke this time.

"It's all because of you. If you never made a deal with him, if you never pretended to be my prisoner, none of this would have happened to me. I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU! Why won't you just leave me alone, my father is dead because of you! I hate you, I never want to see you again, I hope you rot in hell."

Sasuke looked at her with indifferent emotionless eyes and just sighed as if she made no sense of herself. He twisted the doorknob and made way to leave saying: "Go to sleep, you had a long day today." Then he left locking the door on his way out as if nothing happened, as if he hadn't just murdered her father right in front of her.

As he was walked down the hallway to his room he heard her throw a vase at the door and yelled I wish it was you.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Sasuke came back to her room again without waking her up. He picked her up princess style and carried her to his own room.

There he laid her down on his bed and closed the door and started working on his love. First he started to unbutton her blouse, then he took off her loose pants, and finally she was in her undergarments. He pulled out some rope and tied her hands together above her head. With that action done, she started to stir in her sleep, yet she did not wake up.

Since he saw she wasn't up yet, he got more rope and tied one of her legs to the bed post and the other the same. Then he sat down on the chair next to the bed, waiting for her to wake up and see her beautiful expression.

About 5 or 10 minutes later she woke up screaming.

Sasuke made an hn sound and climbed on top of her. Both of his hands were at her sides, supporting his weight, keeping him from falling atop her.

"Now you listen here, bitch, I waited a very long time for this. And you know I was planning on taking you yesterday but thanks to your dear daddy you were saved another day. So that could be his last present to you from him, isn't that so nice of him?"

Sakura's eyes filled up with hot tears, her lips quivered and her tongue swelled up her mouth, she didn't want him to hear her weak voice again so she just nodded.

"Good, now just be a good little bitch and let me finally make you all mine."

He leaned in to her face and brushed a strand of pink hair from her forehead. Her face read fear at that moment and when he put his lips against hers, she did the only thing that she could have thought of. She resisted him with all her might.

This didn't stop him, he just kept on going, using his hot mouth and brute force against her. He put his hand against her breasts and started to massage them while still working magic on her lips.

Sasuke nibbled on her bottom lip and then sucked on it a little till she opened her mouth slightly and then it happened. He shoved his tongue inside her mouth and started to move around in her wet cavern. Sakura gave in to her monster. She was moaning and groaning but this was not the end, this was just the beggining of what was going to happen to her in that particular night.

Sasuke stopped messing with her breasts and went a little more south. He got to her panties and slowly but gently removed from her. He went back to her delicious lips for again, kissing her neck and biting her soft flesh to place his mark on her.

He kissed down her lithe body, cupping her soft breasts kissing and licking her belly where his child would be in the near future. Finally, he reached her most precious possession, he untied the rope that was holding her legs and then spread them apart himself. Meanwhile, Sakura was looking at what he was doing with lust and a hint of love fogging up in her eyes unconsciously.

Sasuke took off his shirt and showed of his nice abs to Sakura, yet again, he removed his pants along with his boxers. Once more, Sakura saw his cock spring out.

She eyed the monster and couldnt believe that all of this was happening at a time like this. The lustful blur clouding her eyes started to clear up, she was begging to understand what was about to happen, even if she already knew that. She quickly closed her legs, desperately trying to get out of the bonds and escape, but Sasuke wouldn't allow this. He would get what he want. And own it.

Sasuke was getting angrier by the second, without thinking, he slapped her right across the face yelling at her.

"What do you think you are doing, bitch? I own you and you are mine, so you better listen to me or I won't be as nice as I was before. Do you understand, love?"

Without hesitating, he rammed into her with a bruising force, not caring that he just took her virginity and that she was crying and screaming from all the pain.

He kept thrusting in and out of her not slowing down but instead gaining speed.

"Please... Sas- sasuke please, it hu-r-ts". She moaned, crying uncontrollably.

"Shut it, I don't care if it hurts all I want to hear from your mouth is you moaning out my name right now, in fact if you don't I will go even harder on you."

He palmed her breasts and started to squeeze them, pinching her perk red nipples. She already came about three times already and he could fill that he was also going to cum any second now. When he did, that didn't stop him, he kept at it for the rest of the night, not letting her get a wink of sleep.

At about two in the morning they were both in the brink of exhaustion, Sasuke pulled Sakura to his firm body, wrapped his hands around her, and they fell asleep both with him holding her in a tight, possessive, embrace.

When the crew woke up and went to eat their breakfast, each one of them had a smirk on their faces. They whispered amongst themselves, how they heard the captain's name through a woman's moans all throughout the night, and how they wish they were in his place.

* * *

**So what did you think was Sasuke to mean lol ...**

**Please review and the more reviews I get on here the faster I will update so yea but remember NO FLAMES PLEASE !**

**BTW: Lets not forget my lovely beta RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia**

**Me out :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so like I promised I'm updating more often now and trying my very best to make this chapters longer and more interesting. I wasn't really sure what to write in this chapter so I just went with the flow so I hope you guys like it. Anyways here is chapter 5 :) **

(The next day, Sakura's P.O.V)

When I woke up, I was in pain everywhere and the most hurtful part was that, the man who gave me all this misery was not even beside me. I was moaning in agony and barely holding back my tears 'till he came in to the room with a tray full off food.

I saw him and I couldn't help but start sobbing right into the pillow, not caring that he put the tray on the table and came over and sat right next to me, trying to sooth me.

"I may have been too hard on you yesterday and a little out of line for killing your father but, remember this; he was the one who gave you to me and I don't like sharing."

I cried even harder after hearing what he had said but all of that was stopped when I got this feeling in my stomach and I felt even worse than before. I got up from the bed and ran to the window, barley opening it till I puked everywhere. Ahh I didn't feel good...

Sasuke ran up to me and pulled my hair out of my face and started to make these little circles on my back that just felt so good. And after I stopped vomiting on his ship he picked me up, put me on the bed, and started to take care of me. First he brought a wet towel and cleaned my face, and then he laid me down and told me soothing words till I fell asleep again. When I opened my eyes I saw Sasuke on the far corner sitting in a chair and this old man staring right at me.

"It seems she has awaken, captain."

"Hn"

"Well dear, how are you feeling? Can you tell me what hurts and if you have any complaints about anything?"

I stared at the person for a good 5 minutes, I cleared my throat and told him that my head was pounding and that it was really hot in the room. I asked him to open the door, so some air could rush in. Sasuke gave a quick glare at the person and he just smiled at me and said sorry honey but our captain wouldn't want anybody to hear our conversation.

The person then turned around and started to speak to Sasuke in that weird language that Sasuke was talking in last time with his crew.

He then left and I was yet again left alone with the scariest man alive. He gave me a weird look and then got up from his seat and came towards me. First he didn't do anything but stand right in front of me but then he put his hand on my cheek, almost lovingly, and stroked it.

He was about to say something but decided not to, we gazed into each other eyes for another 3 to 5 minutes, he then ruined the mood by turning around and leaving the room, shutting the door with a great slam.

I was completely alone now and I had no idea what to do, I felt better then when I woke up though. I started to look around the room and remembered that there was a tray filled with food right next to me and I was starving.

When I was done eating my food, I put the tray down and changed from my tattered clothes to fresh comfortable almost new ones.

The rest of the day I spent my time in the room, laying around until in the evening the muscular guy came into my room. I think his name was Shikamaru but I wasn't sure, he came in and behind of him was my Ino whom was meekly looking at me but the giant was in the way of me fully seeing if she was safe or not.

What was wrong with her? That's not MY Ino. The Ino that I know would never look like that or even be behind of a guy, she would always be next to them equally with confidence or in front like she is above him but never behind like a lost dog.

They stared at me and I stared back. I'm not sure for how long it was, but Shikamaru pushed Ino more into the room, grumbled something, and then left us to be finally together since such a long time.

At first she was just standing there looking like she was about to cry and then she dropped on her knees and crystal waterfalls gushed out of her eyes. She tried to wipe them away but more and more just kept on coming. I rushed to her side from my bed and tried to comfort her by patting her back and asking what was wrong with her but I couldn't make out what she was saying, it sounded all muffled and broken.

When Ino calmed down a little, I asked again what was wrong and she looked up to me with tear-stained eyes. She looked so miserable.

"I- I'm c-carrying t-t-th-at m-mans' ch-i-ld." All over again she cried into her own arms and I didn't know how or what to tell her. First of all, when did they do it? And did she even love him? Did he love her? Are they going to be married or is the child going to be a bastard?

"I'm going to love that baby Sakura, I won't care what other people will say and I know you will support me, right?"

"Of course I will, you're my best friend and I will do anything for you."

"Oh Sakura, I know I could trust you, I have so much to tell you and I don't even know how to begin."

"Wait, I have to tell you something first... I don't know how to say this but-" I gulped, darting my eyes sideways. "-he raped me."

The door slammed open and in came Shikamaru, I quickly turned to look at Ino and saw fear in her eyes but when I saw him look at her it was a mixture of lust, love, and something else. He said in a very low voice that we were ordered to follow him outside and that there was a meeting.

I stood up but Ino didn't even move. It look like he was annoyed of waiting so he came up to her and picked her up bridal style not caring that she started to hit him and yelling in his ears, screaming that it was his fault.

I caught up to them walking out into the deck, seeing many men crowding around waiting for instructions. I heard a booming voice and I saw Sasuke at the quarter deck talking about something.

"Aye listen up, we will be hitting ashore pretty soon so be prepared to walk on land and getting whatever is necessary, remember no getting attention on yourself."

After he was done talking everybody scattered around back to their posts.

When we did get to shore I was walking around with Ino and that guy. We got to go to many places like the salon for some tea and we also got to get new garments. It was about time to go but I wanted to stay a little longer so I sneaked away from Shikamaru with Ino and we ran for it. It was probably the best day of my life till we turned a corner and saw Sasuke hugging some strange woman which had black hair and snow white skin.

I gasped and started trembling at the sight we saw.

I quickly turned around, hoping he didn't hear us, and grasped Ino's hand. Then made another run, already I could feel the tears in my eyes just begging to come out.

I could hear a squeal and footsteps following us but I did not care. I just had to get out of here as soon as possible, it was no use though, he caught up to us pretty quickly and made me turn around to face him. Instead of letting him speak I slapped him right across the face, leaving a hand mark.

I let go of Ino's hand and he grasped my shoulders, shaking me a little.

"THAT WAS MY SISTER."

I looked at him like he had grown a third eye, and started to thrash around in his hold.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"I saw the way you were holding her, it was so intense and I don't believe you... why should I?"

"Well maybe I held her like that because I haven't seen her for a very long time, did you think of that? Did you even look at her? We look exactly alike because we are twins."

I had nothing to say, yes, they looked similar but I thought it was just a mistake. Why do I even care? I hate this man, he ruined everything in my life, killed my father, raped me, I dream of the day I can see him die. But as soon as I thought that I had a wave of pain rush through me like a thousand kicks.

"Why are you explaining your self to me? I thought I was just your sex slave, your little toy?"

**Did you like it, yes? Then leave a comment and if you have any ideas for this story like what you want to happen next go ahead and tell me and maybe it will be on here. So please remember NO FLAMES. I'll probably update in like 2, 3, or 4 weeks it depends and if you guys give me more reviews the faster I will update. **

**ME OUT :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, well as you may know already I am a horrible liar that says she will update more often but doesn't. So yes I know I suck but I just can't help it ... So here's the new chapter and I won't make any new promises of trying to update more often because you heard it all and the real reason I'm updating right now is because I don't really have anything to do... well that's not true I have homework to do but you know ... I don't really want to do it :D**

**Oh Also for this chapter I barley wrote anything on sasusaku ... its almost all Ino and Shikamaru ... so if you don't like then don't read... simple as that... But I wanted you guys to see what was going on in the minor characters life's too ... Hope you like it**

**Previously:fxs**

"Well maybe I held her like that because I haven't seen her for a very long time, did you think of that? Did you even look at her? We look exactly alike because we are twins."

I had nothing to say, yes, they looked similar but I thought it was just a mistake. Why do I even care? I hate this man, he ruined everything in my life, killed my father, raped me, I dream of the day I can see him die. But as soon as I thought that I had a wave of pain rush through me like a thousand kicks.

"Why are you explaining your self to me? I thought I was just your sex slave, your little toy?"

**_Chapter 6_**

Sasuke glared at the pink haired women standing in front of him. He had no idea how to answer her, yes he brought her into his ship for his own entertainment but over the time they spent together he gained feelings for her. Of course he wouldn't say it out loud but he thought that she already knew from the way she acted around him.

He couldn't take it anymore and pushed her body against his own. Their lips met each other's right away, moving against each other in a sensual hungry way. He took long strides to the red brick wall that was right in front of them and pushed her against it. She automatically wrapped her long legs around his waist and shoved her fingers into his dark, chicken ass, hair.

(Ino's P.O.V.)

While my best friend was taken away from me, I was led away by the other man that ruined her and my life. His huge hand was holding mine, our fingers intertwining, while he tugged me along with him, who knew were.

After walking for a while we stopped in front of a huge building and went in. We went up to the clerk and the huge ape did all the talking, more like flirting with the slutty brunette. He gave her a small wink and she handed him the key to the room.

The way there I kept quiet, not really wanting to get in trouble with him again. We finally got to the room and he pushed me in. I didn't have the time to look over the whole room but from a brief glance it was magnificent. The wall color was a deep red with many fancy pictures placed upon it. One large bed with beautiful sheets that were also dark red but with black lace and little designs adorned on it. Also there was one huge cabinet and right next to it was a wooden table with pointed edges and long brown legs.

"Ugly bastard"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, I called you an ugly bastard and I will also add that you are a huge ape that doesn't know how to treat lady's properly."

He stares at me for a while, thinking of a way to manipulate me or worse.

"I know you are pregnant but you don't have to take it out all on me." Twitch

"Are you calling me fat, who said I was pregnant?"

"Well all your sickness and plus your growing appetite and belly proves it all."

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran up to him and was about to slap his smug face but he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. It might have not been a smart idea to do it since I made him mad again, but he gets on my nerves all the time!

"Troublesome women, you better learn some respect for me not only are you mine and belong to me completely but I am also bigger and stronger then you."

(Author P.O.V)

From a normal person point of view the scene playing in front of them may have looked like it was a loving couple that was playing around and was about to have a happy and intimate moment, to bad that was not the case.

Shikamaru watched as Ino crawled away from him, reaching as far as the bed post. She had fear and longing in her eyes but they were soon blurred by the tears that threatened to fall.

He got on the bed and slowly, like a predator, crawled up to her. They were inches apart before he grabbed her face and slammed it against his own. Not letting her have a moment to take a breath. He moved his lips against her own, pleading for internists to her mouth and licking/ nibbling her bottom lip.

She began to respond to him, her resistance was futile; his touch was so indescribable that she couldn't resist him. To her disappointment he pulled back and leaned his head so their foreheads would be touching each other and gazed into each other's eyes.

Innocent eyes met with dark and loving ones, they did not have to speak to understand what one another were thinking. Even though the woman that was sitting right in front of Shikamaru was abducted by him, taking everything that she held dear to her, she still had this pull that constantly led her to him. She did not want these feelings but they would just not leave her, they are there to stick forever because he will make sure of it. He may not be the caption of the crew but he is still one of the deadliest men out there and he will keep her with him for the rest of his life.

The silence was unbearable for Ino, though at first it was loving and romantic, it became suffocating for her since he did not allow her to look anywhere but at his eyes. Her delicate fingers rose to be placed upon his broad chest, he saw it as a sign of submission, but truthfully she did that in order to slightly push his form away from her own.

His features darkened from her action, but before he could do anything about it he heard her soft melodic voice.

"Shika-kun ..I -I.. don't t-think i-it would be a -a great idea for us to have a-a- a baby on the s-ship." Her large baby blue eyes were looking up at him, hoping he understood what she wanted from him.

"So what are you implying?"

"Maybe, we should settle down somewhere, you know and then have a nice small safe family away from the pirate life?"

"NO"

"b-but"

"I said NO! If that baby of yours will separate you from me and my life then we don't need one at all."

"s-Shika-kun wa-what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"You bastard how could you say that, it's both of ours child and you just want to dispose of it?"

"Troub..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you talking. GET OUT!"

Around this time in there fighting they were already of the bed and screaming at each other. Shikamaru's hands were at his sides clenched shut, while Ino had tears streaming out of her eyes.

The last couple of minutes were a blur for him but for her she saw everything in slow motion. How he brought up his hand from his side and slapped her face with his palm so hard that she flew to the nearest wall and was on the ground holding her throbbing cheek and belly.

No sound was heard in their room accept for her ragged breathing and him running up to her to check if she was okay. To bad she wasn't, her landing was the worst part of the scene.

Her stomach crashed right into the desk side, that was right near her while she was laying, that it caused her to come in and out of consciousness and for her to bleed quite a lot.

Shikamaru grabbed her as gently as he could and ran out, screaming for someone to help him. He was at the lobby and frantically asked people were the nearest doctor could be found. From a distance a voice could be heard and he acknowledged himself as a physician and that he could take a look at the young lady at his office that was across the street.

Shikamaru quickly thanked the man and rushed after him to his office, his building as grand as the one that he was staying in consisted of many rooms and helpers for the sick and ill.

The doctor told him to lay her down in one of the vacant rooms and to leave them until he calls him and allows him to see her again. Shikamaru nodded his head and did as he ordered, but he could not stay still. He walked backwards and forwards not paying attention to anything around him.

Finally after a couple of hours the doctor came out again and led him back into the room.

"It seems that even though the young lady has lost a lot of blood she is still alright and will be able to proceed with her life but the baby that was growing in side of her will die unless she stays here and we take care of her."

"Troublesome woman"

"Excuse me?"

Shikamaru took out his sword that laid right at his side, covered by his long jacket. He brought it to the doctor's neck, inches away from piercing his skin.

"Thanks for the help doc but I think my lady and I need to take our leave by now." He pushed the doctor away from him and swiftly picked Ino up and ran to the door but before leaving he gave a demand saying that if anyone followed them then he would have their heads.

He walked back to the dock where they left the ship and signaled one of the men to come closer so he could climb aboard. He used one of his hands to steady Ino and the other to hold the rope while some guys pulled him up.

"Finally your here, it seems the caption is mad about something."

Shikamaru nodded his head and went straight to his cabin to leave the sleeping blond on his bed. After that he decided to go check on his caption and see what got him so upset.

**So I hope you all liked it.. also I should have told you but my beta didn't re-read this so it might have some mistakes but please be nice because I tried hard to finish this before the new year. BTW HAPPY NEW YEAR ! OMG its 2013 and we aint dead oh yea :)**

**Anyway R&R ... hehe **

**Me Out ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, as you see I am updating yet again and it hasn't been a long time. YAY!**

**One of my New Year's resolutions is to update more often and be less lazy... lets see how that goes lol**

**Also another thing thank you everyone that reviewed my story it is a wonderful feeling to know that there are people out there that support your work and leave feed back to you about it. Another resolution of mine is to review more stories that I like because everyone loves reviews and I hope I can inspire people to do the same and bring a smile on to the authors face that strives to bring an entertaining story to all the readers on fanfiction.**

_Previously:_

_Sasuke glared at the pink haired women standing in front of him. He had no idea how to answer her, yes he brought her into his ship for his own entertainment but over the time they spent together he gained feelings for her. Of course he wouldn't say it out loud but he thought that she already knew from the way she acted around him._

_He couldn't take it anymore and pushed her body against his own. Their lips met each other's right away, moving against each other in a sensual hungry way. He took long strides to th_e red brick wall that was right in front of them and pushed her against it. She automatically wrapped her long legs around his waist and shoved her fingers into his dark, chicken ass, hair.

**Btw this chapter is what happened with Sasuke and Sakura.**

**_Chapter 7_**

As they were leaning against the cold grey stone wall, the sound of footsteps could be heard not too far away from them. Although the both of them were too busy lip-locking, Sasuke's senses were up and he was ready to defeat any danger that could befall on them. The sound came closer and closer, Sakura noticed it too but Sasuke did not pull away from her instead he pressed his lips on to hers even harder.

The footsteps stopped and a slight tape on the shoulder brought Sasuke to let go of Sakura, push her behind him, and him to turn around and face the intruder that dared to stop them. In front of them stood an old, hunched back man that held a cane, and was staring right at Sasuke's deep black eyes.

The old man seemed to have gray pupil-less eyes and he was slightly trembling from standing so close to the intimidating man known as Sasuke Uchiha.

"Young man, could you please tell me the way were the nearest church is located?"

"Go straight, make a turn, and ask someone else because I don't give a damn about church."

Sasuke gently pushed the old man away from him and grabbed Sakura's arm leading the both of them away from the alley and back to the ship to get some privacy. The walk back was consisted of Sasuke pulling Sakura to keep up with his pace and Sakura trying not to trip but still walking as fast as her short legs could allow her.

As they got near to the ship Sasuke called out for his men to throw out one of the boards so they could get on. They did as were told and the couple was back on the ship but still Sasuke was dragging them back to their room. One's there he locked the door and lit a couple of candles; he wanted to see all of Sakura.

Afterword's he set on the edge of the bed and pulled Sakura towards him. She fell on top of him, straddling him. Before she could even get her balance back he put both of his hands on the sides of her face and crashed his lips on to hers. Even though he was brutal with her, she still felt these magnificent feelings in her stomach that she did not want to stop.

Subconsciously, she leaned into his touch even more making their bodies to be pressed right against each other's. Sasuke let go of her face and trailed his long fingers through her neck down to the back of her gown. He untied the flimsy ribbon that was supposed to keep him out and unbuttoned her dress. He went slowly not to startle her but a bit faster when he heard her moan out his name.

She was almost naked and already she was moaning and groaning for his touch. His fingertips brushed through her sensitive spot and hiked up her dress, leaving only her stomach to be covered from his predatory eyes.

Her breathing became even shallower and she arched her back more into him needing his touch. "Sas-uke-kun pl-ease"

He ripped of her panties that was hiding his treasure. He moved his index and middle finger around her folds and then plunged them inside of her. He felt the warmness against his fingers and moved them around gaining speed after hearing Sakura scream his name out repeatedly. He interned another finger and she released her self on to him.

He brought one of his fingers to his mouth and licked it clean. Sakura starred at him longingly and then opned her mouth when he brought his other two fingers to her. She sucked at them while starring into his beautiful eyes. He finally took out his fingers making a pop sound come out of Sakura's mouth.

He lifted her up a bit from him, his bulge visible on his pants. One hand was holding Sakura up and the other was sliding his pants and trousers down letting his arousal spring free. Sakura's emerald green eyes cleared from the foggy daze she was in and stared at her pink panties that lay on the side of the bed and realization donned at her. She whimpered from the strength that Sasuke was holding her up and shacked a bit when he moved her so his cock was at her entrance.

She remembered the painful feelings that she had when the last time they did this together and pleaded Sasuke not to do this again to her. "Shh its okay princess, you will like this."

He slowly moved her to get himself inside of her and guided her up and down his long member. He was giving her time to adjust herself to him but he was getting impatient. On the other hand Sakura was feeling better and so good that she felt like she would explode. She moaned out his name again and this time he didn't stop or go slower instead he rammed inside of her. He would bring her up and down on himself earning more musical sounds from the angel that was on him.

She would meet his thrusts and would try to move her hips along with his. Abruptly he switched their positions making her lay on the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist while he was towering on top of her, thrusting himself inside of her in and out.

"Mn-ah ah please Sasuke-kun"

"What do you want Sa-ku-ra, tell me"

"I-I -I don't know, b-but"

Sasuke chuckled at her confused but sexy face. "Do you want me to help you, princess?"

"YES"

"Dose that mean you want me to fuck you hard and long?"

At his answer Sakura turned even more red then she was before. Her blush was darker then her pink hair that clung to the side of her face. She slightly nodded her head to his words and tried to hide her face from embarrassment.

"Your wish is my command"

He smirked at her and started to massage her breasts while gaining even more speed. She felt a knot in her stomach and then this wonderful feeling. She released three more times after that and the last time so did Sasuke. Their come mixed together inside of her and then some dripped out of her when he finally took himself out of her.

He layed down right next to her on the bed and brought her closer to himself. Hugging her like a child would with its toy but this was more loving but possessive. Her eyes began to close from exhaustion but that interrupted her when she heard a slight knock on the door, she looked up at Sasuke's face to see his expression and it looked pissed off.

"WHAT" Came Sasuke's bumming voice when he heard the person knock again on his door.

"Sir it is about time we leave and Shikamaru has been spotted he is about to her here also." The timed voice replied to his caption, too afraid to anger him and face him. Sasuke got up from his position in the bed and without a look or a word got dressed and left Sakura alone in the dark room where they just made love or were they just fucking?

This made Sakura mad, how could he take advantage of her again. Last time she protested but this time was like a weak puppy that couldn't live without its master. She felt so ashamed and disgusted of herself. She sat up and brought her knees up to herself and hugged them. While doing so she couldn't hold back her tears and cried more than when her ship sunk, more than when she got kidnapped, more than when her father died, she cried so much that she lost the energy to care anymore.

She fell asleep in the same position that she was in. Her last thought before closing her eyes were if it was worth to love a dirty evil pirate like Sasuke.

After a couple of hours Sasuke came back into their room and waked his beautiful angel up. He couldn't help but admire her while she did sleep. Her face was so smooth and beautiful, she looked like an angel. She was an angel to bad she got stuck with the worst demon alive. It was okay though because she made him a better person even if it was not that noticeable.

He slightly shook her shoulders until she woke up. He beautiful emerald eyes open to look straight into his onyx eyes. There was a slight glint in his eyes showing love for her but because of his pride it left as fast as it came.

"You jerk!"

"Excuse me?"

"How could you have left me when we were done?"

"I had to"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed at his explanation and starred at him until he said something else. To her dismay he did not and just stared back at her challenging her to say something back at him.

"Why am I even here, is it just to be your sex toy?" She asked him, more like begged him to tell her that what she was thinking was wrong and that he loved her.

"I don't have to tell you anything you just have to stand by my side for the rest of your life."

"WHAT"

"You heard me"

Sakura got up from the bed, not caring that she was naked, and went for the door. She got stopped by Sasuke wrapping his arms around her small waist and bringing her against him.

"Let me go."

"No"

"let me go you don't love me, you don't deserve me"

"Just listen to me and calm down"

"Calm down? How can I calm down when the man I love just wants to use me for my body and then throw me away when I get old?"

"I will never throw you away Sakura, I love you, I need you."

"I don't believe you and I'm going to get away from you one way or another."

Sasuke turned her around in his arms and pressed his lips against hers to shut her up, when she finally calmed down from her rampage he let her go but trapped her against the wall.

"You are never ever leaving me! Even if I have to tie you down and lock you up for forever I will as long as you are with me. How can you not understand you are mine?"

Sakura just stared at him, shocked at his words.

"If you want to be punished so much, fine with me. You won't be leaving this room for a while princess and guess what you will be only able to see me and only me. Understand?"

She nodded her head to afraid to open her mouth and say anything. "Good, then go to bed I'll be right back."

He leaned into her and gave her a quick ice cold kiss before leaving her again. She stood there not believing what happened to her.

She just made her life even worse.

**So how did you guys like it? Please leave a comment so I know what you liked and did not like. You should be warned I yet again did not have a beta re-read this because I wanted to update as soon as possible and it would have taken a while for other people to check my work. I did re-read this and didn't find any mistakes but then again I'm not the best in grammar. BTW I thought the lemon in this chapter was super hot and I think I did a good job what do you think? **

**Anyway I will be trying to update more like I said before but we will see since I have school and all.**

**Another thing is that I'm working on a new story but I don't know if I should publish it yet or not because I'm done with the first three chapters but then Idk when I will write again. So please tell me if you guys would like me to focus on this story or should I split my work and work on this story and the new one which will be called BULLY btw ... SO yea please tell me what you would like me to do and I will do it MASTER ! haha but seriously! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN I GET COMMENTS :)**

**ME OUT ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So you guys hate me ... I'm just so lazy and I had no idea what to write and so on ...Anyway I would like to say thank you to the person that commented on my story resonantly saying that it was 5 months since I updated, although I don't know who the person is since it was a "guest" I'm very happy that there are people that like my story and wait for it. :)  
**

**Warning: Rated R and there is a bit of a lemon. Dark fic so if you don't like don't read. I own only the plot of the story.**

**Also no beta read this. Anyone want to be my beta?**

_Previously: _

_"If you want to be punished so much, fine with me. You won't be leaving this room for a while princess and guess what you will be only able to see me and only me. Understand?"_

_She nodded her head to afraid to open her mouth and say anything. "Good, then go to bed I'll be right back."_

_He leaned into her and gave her a quick ice cold kiss before leaving her again. She stood there not believing what happened to her._

_She just made her life even worse._

Over the hours spent alone in the locked cabin room, Sakura cried constantly. She would stop and then start again when the previous events would swim back into her memory. Sometimes she was able to hear the chatter of the crew outside, but mostly she could hear the commanding voice of Sasuke barking orders and making sure that nobody would come in to her cabin. Although she thought Sasuke's actions were ridicules for making sure nobody would come into her room since it was locked, she still thought he was quite paranoid for no reason.

Sakura over the time would sometimes get up from her position on the bed and walk around in the room, looking at particularly nothing since the room only held a bed. No window to look out, it was a real prison, and she was locked up in it because of a monster. There was one entertainment for the girl though; it was the flicker of the candles perched on candle holders around the room. Three to be exact. However, the boat would rock and the fire would almost disappear.

After awhile of useless walking around the area, Sakura decided to go lay back down on the single bed and stare up at the sealing. As soon as her back laid on the somewhat comfortable bed, the door began the jingle and then swung open to reveal Sasuke. He said no words but his actions did all the talking.

He locked the door behind him and took gigantic steps towards her. She sat up, afraid that he would yet again do something to her but all he did was take of his shoes. When his feet were free, he forced her to lay back down and laid with her. He held her to himself, almost squeezing her. One arm underneath her and the other on top of her, making sure that she would not leave him.

Sakura stilled in his hold and closed her eyes, counting until he would let her go and let her be alone again but he never did. After a couple of minutes she heard his soft snores near her ear and for some reason she relaxed in his hold and soon enough she fell asleep too.

The next morning when Sakura woke up she was still in his arms. She turned her face towards his to see his reaction and he was just staring back at her. she was about to say something but he did not allow it, instead he got up abruptly and took his shoes with him before he left the room. Sakura was shocked at his actions but did not question it further.

She got up and stretched, a minute or two went by when she went closer to the door and checked if it was locked. When she put her delicate small hands on the door nob, it swung open and almost hit her in the face. She of course jumped back before it could happen.

There standing at the open door was Sasuke yet again holding food for her but his expression was horrible. He looked like he could kill any person right this minute. He dropped the food on the floor and pushed Sakura more into the room. She looked hungerly at the food on the floor but straitened her self when she heard the sound of the door being locked and Sasuke coming closer to her.

"Dose the spoiled princess want to eat?" Asked Sasuke with malice in his voice and eyes.

Sakura gulped the saliva in her mouth and looked down at her feet. Sasuke brought his sword out of his satchel and swung it to her neck. The action forced the poor girl to look up at him, straight into his eyes.

"Heh, I'll give you something to eat."

He then sliced open her clothes right in the middle and then pushed down all the clothes remaining onto the floor before he forced her on her knees and brought down his trousers and his under garment along with it allowing his penis out. Sakura began to shake, remembering her past experience with this man and his forced actions towards her. She looked up at him pleadingly, not wanting to do this again.

He jerked his hips towards her and allowed his penis to slap her during the process. She reluctantly looked at it again, discussed spreading on her face for what she is forced to do again. With no way out of this she put her small mouth on the tip of the thing in front of her and tasted the pre-cum the oozed out of it. Sasuke jerked his hips into her again and forced her to take him deeper. He trusted in and out of her mouth forcing her to suck and almost deep throat him. She was forced to bob her head up and down his shaft while he groaned out her name and said disgusting things towards her.

"You like it bitch don't you"

"Your place is on your knees"

"Are you still hungry because I bet you want some more."

He would say so much more to her that small tears would drip down her face. When he finally came in her mouth, he pulled out and squirted on her face to make her feel even worse. He forced her to lick it all off from her face while looking up at him.

"Get on the bed and spread your legs." She shacked her head no at him and mumbled something under her breath. He slapped her across her face and then pointed at the bed, indicating for her to get on there.

She shacked her head again with tears in her eyes." I-I thought you -you lov-eeed mmeeeeeeee, I only want to to to do this with someone who who I love and and aa nd loves me BAck ."

He just looked at her with pitiful eyes and picked her up bridal style and sat down on the bed. She was still sobbing and turned her face into his chest, making sure that he did not see her face. He began to rock her forward and backwards like a baby until she calmed down. After she was calm and no more crying he put her on the bed and laid down with her. He spooned her to his body and whispered a small apology towards her.

She fell asleep in his arms, when he was sure that she did not hear he mumbled an I love you into her ear hoping somehow she got the message and would forgive him.

Although Sasuke could not see her face a small smile spread on Sakura and she leaned more into the big man that was holding her from behind.

*2 hours later*

Sakura woke up from her nap but felt no arms around her. She turned around expecting Sasuke to be with her again but he was no where insight. Her stomach growled and she remembered the food wasted on the floor. Her stomach repeatedly growled until she got up from the bed and sat near the food on the floor. She picked up a bruised apple and began to eat it; she actually ate all the food on the floor.

The whole day no one came in and no one brought her anything else to eat. At night Sasuke came back but did not let her speak to him, instead he laid down with her and held her to himself. This repeated for a week, Sasuke would only bring her food ones in awhile and she would only be able to see Sasuke. After a while she began to think that the only people that excited was Sasuke and herself.

She did remember that there was a blond girl in her life but that was all. Months passed and still she would only see Sasuke.

In real life only three months passed of Sakura being held in the cabin but for her if felt like so much more. The three months Sakura became depended on Sasuke and saw him as her saver. One day he did actually let her out of the cabin and she saw a whole new world, new people, and apparently her best friend name Ino.

The Ino girl looked at the man that was right behind her and he nodded to her, allowing her whatever she wanted from their silent conversation. All of a sudden, Ino took Sakura's arm and lead her into a cabin. She just left her cabin just to be taken into one again. Although the door was not closed and Sakura did not remember the girl in front of her, for some reason she felt this bond towards her.

Sakura felt like she knew this person for a very long time. Ino hugged the pink haired girl towards her and began to sob. Sakura reluctantly hugged her back and began to stroke the girls back.

"I missed you Sakura. No one would tell me what happened to you or where you were. They would just tell me that it was your punishment and that if I do something bad like you did to Shikamaru-kun then the same thing would happen to me."

"I- I I'm sorry but I don't know. All that I know is that Sasuke-kun took care of me and loves me so much. Of course I love him back also." Sakura said this with confidence and assurance that it was the truth. She even had a twinkle in her eyes while she was speaking.

"What are you talking about?" Ino let go of her friend and stepped back from her. Afraid of this person in front of her. This was not the same girl that she knew and loved.

Sakura looked at her with a questioning look but then looked at something that was behind Ino.

Ino turned around also just to be face to chest with the man that ruined her friends' life and hers also. Sasuke looked down at her and then pointed at the door, indicating for her to leave. She did as told; although she hated the man she was also very much afraid of him.

As Ino went out side, into the center of the boat where every one was walking and bustling, doing their work, she saw Shikamaru walking towards her. She ran to him before he could reach her and jumped into his welcoming embrace.

"Shika-kun I miss Aru." Ino looked up into his eyes to see his expression.

**So I would say this is a filler chapter to kind of make things go in the story because for awhile I was just stuck on what should happen next. What do you guys think? You should comment and tell me. No flames please, they make people sad but I do appreciate anythings that you guys think I need to improve. **

**What do you guys think is up with Sakura? Who is Aru? Why is Ino acting like that? What is up with this story? Why am I so lazy?**

**Comment on what you think and we shall see if it is correct. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So hi. I'm back. I have decided that I need to finish this story. I have such loyal fans and I have just been a lazy writer, but no more... maybe. So here is a new chapter hope you like it, I personally think its really juicy. **

_**Pirates Ahoy! Chapter**_ 9

_Preview: As Ino went out side, into the center of the boat where every one was walking and bustling, doing their work, she saw Shikamaru walking towards her. She ran to him before he could reach her and jumped into his welcoming embrace._

_"Shika-kun I miss Aru." Ino looked up into his eyes to see his expression._

Shikamaru gave her a stern look and ignored her comment, not wanting to continue the pointless conversation that they keep on having. Ino, however, just could not let go of it.

"Shika-kun please, I can't ever forget him."

"Ino, you know that you are mine and only mine. So stop talking about other men in front of me."

Ino just gave him an innocent look and stopped the conversation, even though the thought of Aru continued to plague her mind.

Shikamaru tightened his grip on the girl and continued to walk with her to his destination until he was called by his captain. He was forced to put her down on the ground and leave her be.

He took long and big strides towards his captain's work room, only stopping to knock on the door and hear the come in. He opened the door to see his captain sitting in his desk with the pink haired girl sitting on top of his lap.

"You called for me, sir?"

Sasuke knew that his second of command was in his room already, but paid no attention to him. Instead he was too engrossed by the love of his life sitting on his lap mumbling nonsense to him for entertainment.

After a few more agonizing seconds for Shikamaru and lovely seconds for Sasuke, Sasuke looked up from Sakuras small pink mouth and jade green eyes to look at Shikamaru to get back to business.

"I was thinking it was time to go back home. What do you think Shikamaru?"

Shock was evident in Shikamaru's eyes and he slightly stepped back before he answered his captain.

"Sir, are you sure?"

Sasuke's eyes caught Shikamaru in a deadly glare.

"Are you questioning my decision."

Shikamaru gulped before speaking. "Ofcourse not, but …"  
"There are no buts! I know what I am doing and I believe it is time for our fun to end and face our future."

Shikamaru gave a nod, and was demisted to go and tell the new to the others. Sakura looked up from her dazing at the wall to meet Sasuke's onyx like coal eyes.

"What do you mean, go home Sasuke-kun?"

"I mean that it is time that I stop being foolish and go home where our rightful plays is to be."

Sakura was about to say something, when Sasuke stopped her by putting his finger gently on top of her luscious lips, shushing her. He simply shook his head side to side, and brought his warm lips to the side of her neck.

He gently started to kiss her neck down towards her collarbone. Sakura automatically tilted her head to the other side to give him more room. She loved it when he was gentle with her. It did not happen often but when it did, she felt as if she was the only girl in the world. It was as if, Sasuke was the puzzle piece that she was missing in her life and she finally found it.

Sakura constantly thought about how she and Sasuke are perfect for each other, that they were made for each other. However, in the back of her mind she had this nagging feeling that she did not know the true potential of Sasuke. She sometimes wondered why she was not allowed out of their room for so long.

Sasuke stopped his ministration on Sakura when he realized that she, yet again, was spacing out and thinking about something else. This happened more often now since there incident many months ago. She had developed to wander off in her thoughts, even when she did not mean to.

Sasuke sighed and pushed Sakura gently off of him.

"Sakura go to our room, we will talk later."

Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes, sparkling with wonder before she nodded and left his work room.

Sasuke was tired of this nonsense, he wanted to go home where people would welcome him with open arms and smiles on their faces. However, there was this one worry that kept coming back to Sasuke's head. What if they all did not forgive him? What if they truly did not accept him back like he always imagined they would?

Clearing his thoughts of what if's, Sasuke went out into the main deck. He had to speak with his mates and tell them the news.

Almost everyone was already waiting for him there, he could see all the rough and dirty men standing there waiting for any command to come out of his mouth. He truly believed he has the best crew, that would follow him to the end and beyond.

"Aye, settle down now. Captain got somethin to tell ye folks."

Silence settled down on the boat and everyone continued to look at their precious caption.

"I have decided that its about time we all go home." Sasuke looked at the crew to see if there were any objections or not but all he saw were his men nodding at him.

"I believe we have accomplished all that we have sailed out for, and it is time to go and tell the good news to out fellow Coldestines."

Shock was written on a couple of men's faces, but eventually all synchronized into the same expression of happiness and joy.

A chant began to form, all were saying there brethren's name "Coldestines". It began to die down after a while, and it was Sasuke's signal to tell the crew to prepare themselves and set sail north. They were all going home.

Sasuke strode into his and Sakura's room to tell her the news also. Expecting her to be on the bed awaiting his return, Sasuke instead saw Sakura crocheting near the door, listening to the events that just moments ago accord.

"What are you doing?"

"I-i was curious with all the commotion going on outside so-o I -i wanted to hear what was-s going on."

She trembled while looking up at the intimidating man in front of her. She, for some unknown reason, was afraid of him at times.

Sasuke sighed and pulled her up to stand in front of him. He then told her to go sit down on the bed, as gently as he could, trying not to show his displeasure with her at the moment.

"I have news for you Sakura."

Sakura nodded at him, wanting him to go on.

"We will be sailing to a new direction now, it will be where we will land and most likely stay there from now on."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean that I want to start a family with you Sakura, I want to stop my Pirate ways. I am already more rich than the richest man in this world, if I wanted to I could be the king of the world. However, I want to stop playing around and settle down, I want to officially make you mine in every way possible."

Sasuke took a step closer to the bed. "I want you to be in my house waiting for me everyday, I want you to be pregnant with my children, and I want you to be the happiest women alive. And I shall be the happiest man alive by just knowing that you are completely all mine."

Tears streamed down Sakura's face, she jumped up from her sitting position and flung her body onto Sasuke's. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and repeatedly said yes, a million times yes.

* * *

Ino was appalled withv the scene she just encountered. The door to Sakura's room was open and she was hoping to get a quick look of her best friend. Instead she saw how the monster that has ruined their lives confessed his 'feelings' to Sakura and how she jumped into his waiting embrace.

She made a disgusted face before leaving to go to her own room, more like prison. She wanted out of here, she did not want to go to the place where she would be imprisoned her whole life and never be able to go back to her previous life.

She truly despised this ship, the men, and especially Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ino, what are you doing there? Come here quickly I have news for you."

Ino shuddered and plastered a fake smile on her face and approached her lover. "What is it Shika-kun?" Ino asked, trying her best to look as innocent as possible. Shikamaru walked towards the girl and picked her up into his arms. He lightly squeezed her to himself and took her into his room, again.

He then put her on their bed and sat beside her, but he never looked at her. "Ino, do you love me?"

"Why do you ask Shika-kun?"

"Just answer me."

Ino could not believe that he just asked her that. Truth be told she actually did begin to develop feelings of love towards him, but all the horrible things he did to her...

"I-I.."

Ino looked away from Shikamaru, looking at her lap she began to cry. Tears rolled down her face.

"Well Ino, its a simple question. Do you love me or not, because I love you. I have loved you since the first time we met."

"I can't love you Shikamaru, all the things you have done to me and you expect me to love you? You even killed Aru, our son!"

"He wasn't even born yet, Ino! He would have ruined everything for us. You know I couldn't allow that."

Ino balled up her fist and swiftly turned around to look at Shikamaru. She saw him as a monster again. She raised her fist, wanting so desperately to hurt him but she couldn't. She knew that deep down she did love him, she loved the monster in front of her.

"No Shikamaru you killed him and I will never forgive you for that."

"Ino, love, we could always have another baby." Shikamaru tried to reason.

Ino just continued to cry and shake her head at him, no.

Shuikamru stood up, he was beyond angry. "You slut! I give you everything, I confess my love to you, and you deny it?"

He kicked the bed furiously, walked around the room slamming and breaking objects, while Ino just sat there watching with fear in her eyes. When he was done he marched to the door, but before slamming it shut he stole a quick glance at Ino.

Ino shook, the scene displaying in her head over and over. She could have stopped him, she could have just told him the truth that even though she constantly thought about Aru, she still loved Shikamaru. However, it was better that she did not tell him her true feelings, this way she could gain the freedom that she has been dreaming about since the moment she got on this haunted ship.

Tears still rolling down her face, Ino brushed them aside and decided to go to sleep. She could deal with all the trouble tomorrow but right now she desperately needed to go to sleep.

As she was about to cover herself with the bed covers the door swung open again. This time, however, it revealed non other then Sasuke.

He was standing there, looking pissed off. He strode in slamming the door behind him.

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Why did you lie to him?"

"huh.. what do you mean?"

"Why did you tell him that you don't love him? God damn it ! INO! You just made his life miserable. You know he can get any women out there, he could make them do the most nastiest things in bed and they would love it. And here he is confessing his love to you and you just say no to him. "

"I-I."

"You you what! Maybe you really are a slut. Maybe I should just throw you to my men and let them all have a go at you. I bet you would love that, wouldn't you."

Sasuke's face was masked with no emotion showing, that was the scariest part of all of it. Ino was trembling so much.

A knock on the door stopped there conversation. In comes Shikamaru, again.

"What are you doing here Sasuke"

"Ah my friend, well I was going to purpose to you a solution to your problem" Sasuke smirked at Ino "how about we teach her a lesson, how about we do it as we would in the good all days?"

Shikamaru stared at his caption, not sure how to reply to his comment.

"How about we let my men how some fun with her, what do you say old pal of mine?"

No sign of any expression was written on Shikamaru, his face was blank and then a smirk firmed on his lips. It was a cruel, wicked smirk.

"Why Captain I believe you are right, the men would have so much fun with her. I agree lets give her to the men."

Ino was shocked how could he agree? Did he not just moments ago tell her that he loved her?

**Wow what the hell did just happen? Yea .. big surprise! Anyways hope you liked it, leave a comment. You know so you could tell me if you liked it or not but please no hateful comments, those are just mean. Merry Christmas , Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy New Year! **

**Idk when I will be updating again, but I'm sure it will be soon because I have winter break right now and the inspiration is flowing through my head. YAYAYAYAY!**

**Beta Reader Wanted, if interested message me.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

** Me Out ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Remember guys that everybody in this story are pirates, especially the guys because they are ruthless pirates. **

_Previously: No sign of any expression was written on Shikamaru, his face was blank and then a smirk formed on his lips. It was a cruel, wicked smirk._

_"Why Captain I believe you are right, the men would have so much fun with her. I agree lets give her to the men."_

Ino was shocked how could he agree? Did he not just moments ago tell her that he loved her?

She got up from her position on the bed and tried to make a run for it, the two men near the door grabbed her before she could slip out of the room and dragged her into the main deck section. There were some men out there bustling around minding their own business.

Sasuke yelled at them to go and tell everyone to meet at the deck again. A few minutes later the deck was filled with the whole crew on it.

Little did Sasuke know that Sakura also left their cabin room and was hiding in the shadows, witnessing everything that has happened and that will happen to her friend. She was kneeling down right near the boxes of cargo that they recently stole.

Shikamaru threw Ino on the floor, right in the middle of the crowd. He looked at his fellow mates and with a stern look told them about the whore that occupied his bed, the girl right in front of them.

"I say this once and I will never say it again, come forth anyone that wants this thing warming there bed."

Ino looked up at Shikamaru with tears in her eyes, betrayal and fear spread on to her face.

"S-Shika-kun p-p-please."

Shikamaru did not look down nor did he acknowledge Ino's please. He waited for a brave men to come forth.

And one did. An old man around fifty year came right through the crowd to face his commanders. He smiled at Ino, showing his greasy yellow teeth to her.

"Aye, mate if ye lookin for a companion for this lil lassy, I go forth towards ye as one that could take her from ye hands."

Sasuke stepped out of the way allowing Shikamaru to do what he pleased. The crew looking at them and expecting something to happen any second.

Shikamaru gave a slight nod of his head and allowed the man to come towards Ino and help her on her two feet.

She was still shaking and crying, not believing a single thing that has occurred moments ago. The old man began to pull her along with him, away from the prying eyes of the others. His hands clutched on to her arm, making sure to dig in his long nails into her exposed skin. He wanted no runner and made sure that she would compel to his movements.

All the while, Sakura saw all that had occurred and could not believe that this could be happening to her friend. Although she remembers little of the past, she truly knows that Ino has a big space in her heart and that she can not allow anything bad to happen to her.

Without even thinking about it, Sakura lept out of her hiding place and ran straight towards Ino and the old man. She grasped on to Ino's free hand and pulled her towards her self, away from the man that wanted to do unthinkable things to her.

The man made a grunting noise and in the process of him losing his balance, he scratched Ino's arm. Maroon red blood trickles down and splashes onto the floor.

All eye's on the scene going on, but no one of the crew mates dare to interfere. Sakura uses all her force to pull Ino away from her capture and into her arms, hugging her and trying to reassure her that everything will be okay and that she is here for her. A thud is heard ones Ino is in Sakura's arms, everyone sees as the old man finally lets go of the arm he has been clutching, to fall straight on his behind.

A few steps away from the wailing girls and the fallen man stands Sasuke and Shikamaru, both with fury and irritation marking their faces.

Sasuke strides up to the two women and pulls them apart. He grabs Sakura's arm, making sure to add pressure into his hold and pulls her away from Ino. Sakura tries to get out of his hold by squirming around and thrashing to and fro.

"Let me go"

He pulls her even more towards him, forcing her head to land on her chest while still preventing any movement by encircling his arms around her body.

"What the hell are you doing out of our room?"

Sakura looks up at him, anger still visible on her, but now mixed with fear.

"H-how could you allow him to do this to her? She did nothing wrong, she is no whore he is and frankly so are you!"

Sasuke says nothing, his grip on her does not loosen nor does it get tighter, he remains as he was before. However, Shikamaru does take action. He embraces Ino into his arms and pulls her along with him away from everyone. The crew parts, allowing him to walk towards the cabin where he shall put everything straight.

He walks faster, not allowing Ino to lose track, ones they are a good distance away from the noise and their cabin is in sight, Shikamaru pushes Ino against a near by wall and gently brings his hand up to her neck. He feels her pulse, beating quickly, and the slight sweat trickling down her neck.

Ino opens her mouth, its hard for her to breath, and tries to suck in as much air as she could. She hungerly tries again, but feels a sharp pain on her neck. She glance up at Shikamaru to see him smirking down at her.

While Ino was trying to get some air into her lungs, Shikamaru found her pressure point and without giving it a second thought he pressed it. Giving her a last glance, he smirks at her, and she faints into his arms.

He hoists her up so she is over his shoulder and brings her into their bedroom. She only opens her eyes again a couple of days later, however, she is chained to a railing near her bed. A cloth in her mouth prevents her from speaking and it is tied tightly around her face.

Taking deep breaths, Ino looks around for anything or even someone to help her. With no avail, she gives up but not entirely.

She begins to scream as loud as she could, however, stops ones she hears the creaking of a door opening.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake. It has been awhile maybe around a week or so since I have seen does beautiful eye's of yours."

Ino, not being able to say anything, gives him the hardest glare that she could bring out at the moment. He laughs at her, brushing off her glare, and walks up to her crouched body on the floor.

She tries to scoot away from him, but with no avail. The wall right behind her stopped her path of freedom.

"Don't worry my little pet, I won't harm you. In fact I have came here to do the opposite, I just want to pleasure my whore of a pet since you love cock so much." Ino looking up at him, does not believe the garbage coming out of his mouth. "Why do you look so shocked pet? I am only telling the truth. Let me ask you a question did you seduce that old geezer with your enchanting eyes as you have done to me multiple times?"

Shikamaru crouched down to her level, never stopping eye contact with her eyes, and brought his hand to her cheek. His hand covered most of her right side face, he did not move it but wanted to just feel her skin on his. Then he place his pinky onto her soft pink lips and moved his finger up and down her lips, making sure to slightly come into her mouth, feel the wetness, but then pull away.

Her blue eyes widened by his penetration of her face, but she did not even attempt in trying to move her face away from his touch. It was pleasurable and pleasing, Ino not receiving any loving gestures towards her for a long time missed the feeling of being wanted and loved.

Sighing contently, Ino snuggles her face to the warm and gently touch of Shikamaru's hand. His finger slides down to her chin and makes small circles on it. His free hand goes to the back of her head and unties the cloth breaking free Ino's mouth. Her mouth opens slightly agar, allowing Shikamaru's fingers to return to the warm passage and for her to lick and suckle on them.

Ino's moment of bliss and erotic emotions take a turn to rock bottom wants she feels a shoving sensation on her body. Trying to ignore it and go back to her moment with Shikamaru, Ino concentrates on their movements but is suddenly stopped when her body feels a hurtful sensation. The sensation repeats it self, her moment is killed, and everything around her goes foggy.

She opens her eyes again to see Shikamaru's sweaty face right in front of hers, she is on a bed naked with him right on top of her. His trousers are down and his cock is forcing itself into her entrance. Shocked and disgusted with the man on top of her she tries to push at his chest and get him as far away from her as possible.

He does not budge, but instead forces himself onto her more, making his thrusts bigger and harder. Tears slip down Ino's face,not only because she is being violated but also because it is from the man she loves and trusted.

Closing her eyes she finally gives up on her life, she can't fight any longer it is too hard and horrible. She believes that there is no point of trying the best for herself since it always leads her to horrible situations. She is broken, all because of the man she loves is a complete...

She grips the bed sheets into her hands, forming tight fists and waits for him to be satisfied. it does not take long for him to give his final thrust into her and for his semen to spill out inside of her womb. He takes himself out of her making sure to spill some of his fluids on to her bare stomach and he finally gets off of the bed while hoisting his trousers on. Not giving her a final glance over, her stomps his way to the door, opens it, and slams the door shut.

When he is out of sight and she can no longer hear his thudding footsteps on the ships floor, she picks her self off and walks to the basin filled with water on the left side of her room. Feeling disgust and sham, she desperately scrubs at her body trying to make herself feel clean again. Thoughts of how filthy she is kept swirling in her mind, the more she thought the harder she had to scrub.

Eventually she had to stop, it did not help her one bit, and made her skin ache. She was so tired, but in no circumstance would she ever go back and lay on that bed. Instead she decided that she would rather sleep on the cold hard floor then that dirty bed. Ino went to her closet and put on one of her sleeping robes and took out a blanket. She laid the blanket on the floor and slowly brought her body to lay down on it.

On the floor she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over her. It was not easy with all the images paying in her head, the pain she was experiencing, and the unstoppable tears that kept on flowing down her cheeks but finally she fell asleep.

**I think this was one of the hardest chapters I have ever had to write, but I just had to do it! Yea you all probably hate me for what I did to Ino, unless you hate Ino then you probably love me. So tell me what you think, did you like it or did you hate it? I would really appreciate it if you guys would tell me of what you think of the chapter.**

**Another thing I know that I have spelling and grammar problems, I am sorry and I am working on it, but is anyone interested in editing all of my chapters? Please I need help, if anyone is interested you could pm me or even review on the story and I will get back to you right away. **

**Also my goal for this story is for it to reach 100 reviews so if you could please review. It would bring joy to my soul and probably inspire me to work harder and make better chapters that are longer ! **

**This story is reaching an end, it may be two more chapters or three more, depending on me. I have the last paragraph done though :)))))**

**Review help me get 100 reviews I need it!**

**I shall be updating in a month but if I get 10 reviews for this chapter it shall be two weeks.**

**Me Out ;)**

.


End file.
